Josh McLean's Challenges (The Olympian Games)
These are the challenges from The Olympian Games for Josh McLean. First Challenge Josh's first challenge is to fight the venti in an ice cave assigned by Boreas. So, here I am, standing in the middle of an ice cave. I was in the middle of the cave that goes for 4 different directions. Ahead of me, the ice cave is full of stalagmites and stalactites that stretches for a few kilometers. This is a good place for Venti to hide their presence because of the echoing voices that stretches across the cave makes the sound waves bounce around so easily that it makes your ear hear the voice from all directions. This is one heck of a cave. I turned around, facing the cave that is behind me, and there is just a normal looking ice floor, but who knows if the floor are booby trapped or not, and it turns out that there's no booby traps in here, just some stalactites that is ready to fall on us if we disturb the cave too much. On the east cave, is where the river flows. I got to admit that the river flows very fast. Last but not least, the cave that goes to the west. Hmm... it looks like a normal cave. I believed that this could be the exit. The cave ceilings glowed dim blue, since it is made from ice. There is many ledges that I can use to move around easily everywhere. Some poles that I can use to climb, since I had an incredible gymnastics ability, and not to mention that there is a chasm right below me that goes on forever. I checked my backpack, and I got a bow and some arrows, and also my personal golden sword. I walked for a few meters ahead of the cave just to touch the stalagmites. I know I should be shivering, but my aura gave me enough warmth to overcome these harsh conditions. I touched the stalagmites, examining for traps, getting more curious each passing second. This is a strange place Boreas teleported me to. I closed my eyes and used my mind to project the possibilities of where the venti could be, and I could feel that they are coming here in an incredible speed. Thankfully, I had myself on full power, so I am going to last for a very long time. Then, I heard a crack, and when I looked up, I saw a stalactite dropped just right above my head. With movements faster than an eye could blink, I jumped to the right, and used the pole beside me to stop myself from being plunged into the endless pit. I regained my balance, and just then, the venti are here. They took form like a funnel clouds in replacement for their legs but they look pretty much humanoid from the waist to head, the only exception is that the venti is white. I took out my bow and started shooting at the venti. There are hundreds of the venti. I wondered how could I defeat them all. Once venti crashed through a stalactite, and it came down as it crashed onto the stalagmite below. I ran towards the pillar and jumped into a cliff. I was forced to throw the weapons above the cliff because I didn't jump high enough to reach the cliff and I had to pull myself up. I pulled myself up with no problem, and I started shooting at the ventis with my bows and arrows. I leapt onto another ledge, and move alongside it. I then found a platform, and I leapt towards it. My hands are grasping the edge of the platform, and I pulled myself up. I saw that the ventis are roaring with rage. Then, one of the venti landed on the ground and began its battle with me. I sidestepped and sliced the venti. The venti just turned into mist and reformed. Hmm... what a sly venti. I thought. I leapt and let myself freefall for a couple of seconds before hanging onto another ledge and use it to climb onto the lower platform. I illuminated my hand in a ball of light, and I threw the ball of light and it exploded in a bright flash of light in the middle of the ventis. The ventis are now disoriented, and I thrust my sword in the middle of the venti's chest, and then surprisingly, the venti disintegrated. Another one lunged at me, and I swung my sword into his side. He dissolved into mist just in time. The venti surged with electricity and shocked me with its lightning. Electricity jolted my body and I was paralyzed. Just then, I can move my body again, and I was able to stand again. Why is that? How could I recover with such speed? Then I realized that I had been standing under the brilliant light that illuminated the whole ice cave, and then when the venti lunged at me again, I was ready. I produced an orb in my hands, and when the venti came charging at me, I sidestepped and put the orb inside the venti. The venti began to roar as the venti grew larger and it exploded in the mist. I retrieved the orb back, and absorb it back. I jumped from the platform into the pole. I balanced myself, dropped down and wrapped my legs around the pole so I was hanging upside down. I grabbed my bows and arrows and channeled the arrow that I was about to shoot to explode in the middle of the crowding ventis. I released the arrow, and it exploded into orange flames. The explosion lit up the room, and it also made the surrounding caves shudder, and I figure that they would last a little longer. I used my legs to pull myself up and I grabbed the pole. Just then, the pole is starting to crack. I need to hurry. I grabbed the pole with my hands, and swung myself towards the platform. Phew, I made it just in time, the poles snapped a millisecond after I swung myself into the above ledge and jumped to the above ledge and after a few jumps I made it to the platform. I slung my bows and used my swords. 3 ventis came charging in, and with one quick swing in front of me, the ventis are smashed to smithereens. More ventis are coming in, and this time they brought greek fires. The think about greek fires is that they are very hot and can burn even underwater. One of them throw at me, but I didn't dodge. I just caught it and I absorbed the greek fire. The other ventis gasped, and they started hurling me with greek fires. I know I cannot just stand here because the pillar that I am standing on is about to collapse if they hurl so many greek fires onto my direction. So I jumped from the platform and onto the pole in my right, since the pole in the left had snapped. More ventis are coming after me, and I let go of my left hand and wrapped my right hand around the pole, making sure that I didn't fall down. Two ventis are coming, and I let go of the pole and wrapped the poles with my legs. I drew my bow and notched an arrow at the venti. The venti didn't have time to dissolve into mist this time, so they are disintegrated. And that is the last one of them. I dropped down from the pole, unwrapping my legs from the pole, and landed on the floor feet first, and I am teleported back to Olympus, indicating that my task has finished. Category:The Olympian Games Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction